Baby
by Raven-Rachel-Roth
Summary: The words have been drained from this pencil, sweet words that I want to give you. One night, in the moonlight. One-shot/Songfic.


_Song by Evanescence, I think its called 'Baby'. I don't own the characters, Craig Bartlett, a sheer genius, and Nickelodeon do._

_It's a beautiful little one-shot… enjoy._

**Baby**

The bright moon shone in the window, its pale blue light shining down through the pink curtains and onto the desktop where a blonde headed young woman could be seen, her head resting on the desk's rough, worn surface. The curtains swayed with a soft breeze, blowing blonde tendrils of hair away from her closed eyes, a peaceful look on her face, her lips pulled into a soft dreamy smile. Her fingers still curled around the pencil that lay on the forgotten pink notebook, beautiful script filling page after page, and finally looping off as she had fallen into peaceful slumber.

**The words have been drained from this pencil**

**Sweets words that I want to give you**

"Baby?" Her blue eyes opened, the dreamy look never leaving her eyes, but instead intensifying with a loving sparkle, as she lifts her head and turns towards the door where he stands uncertainly, the moon reflecting in his green eyes, making him seem like an angel standing before her. She stands, her blonde hair swinging around her shoulders as she walks to him and slides her arms around his waist, her cheek pressed against his chest, where she can hear the steady beat of his heart.

"I was waiting for you."

He pulled away, his green eyes half-lidded and soft, filled with love and tenderness. Always making her heart skip a beat, "You could have gone to bed baby…"

She smiled, "I can't sleep without you here with me… I didn't get to say goodnight." He pulled her tightly against his chest, as if never wanting to let her go.

**And I can't sleep**

**I need to tell you**

**Goodnight**

The moon shone through the pink curtains, shining down at the two young lovers, curled in each others arms under the pink and white sheets. Her fingers curled in his soft mango-scented hair, his arms curled around her slender waist, holding her against him. In his arms, she felt the perfection of the moment, knowing he was here with her, knowing he thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world, knowing they'd be together forever. She was too afraid to open her eyes, to check and see if she was dreaming again… to find herself alone in her bed, holding her pillow instead of her living breathing love, the only man she'd ever wanted.

**When we're together I feel perfect**

**When I'm pulled away from you I fall apart**

He tightened his arms around the woman he loved… the only woman he'd loved. She tilted her head back to look up at him, her soft blue eyes capturing his gaze, and his heart, making it skip a beat and catching away his breath. Her fingers uncurled from his hair and gently cupped his cheek, her fingertips lightly tracing down his cheek and touching his lip. "You have no idea how much I love you…" she whispered against his chest, "You were the only good thing that ever happened to me." She shifted her weight so that her eyes were level with his. Blue to green, mesmerizing. I was speechless. "You're sacred, my sacred love."

**While you say you're sacred to me**

**Your eyes are so blue I can't look away**

My fingertips tenderly touch the skin of his face, tracing love lines across his lips and his jawline. I see his eyes tighten when I speak, and for an instant I wonder if I've said too much, but then I see tears fill his eyes. One of his arms uncurls from around my waist, reaching up and gently cradling the back of my neck, and pulling me against him, our cheeks touching, his other hand tightening around the small of my waist. He speaks softer than a whisper, his words sending wisps of my blonde hair flying, and tickling my ears.

"Oh… baby…" he takes a deep breath, as if trying to breathe away the tears I know are building in his eyes and perhaps even tracing lines down his cheeks. "Marry me." I feel my body freeze in shock. "Promise you'll always be with me… please… please marry me Helga."

**As we lay in the stillness you whisper to me**

**Baby, Marry me**

**Promise you'll stay with me**

I pull my face away from his, looking into his clear green eyes, I can see the pleading there, the desperation for my answer. I feel tears gathering in my own eyes. My fingertip gently traces the lines that the tears have left down his soft cheeks. I take in a slow shuddery breath, my heart feeling like its going to simply explode from the depth of the emotion I'm feeling. Can a heart break from too much love?

"Do you really have to ask?" Without waiting for an answer, I lean forward and gently press my lips against his. "You know that you're the only one I've ever loved…" I kiss him again, our lips brushing softly in the soft moonlight. "I'd do anything for you," I curl both my arms around his neck, sealing myself against him, "I'd die for just one kiss from you." I feel his arms tighten around me in response, our tears mingling with our kisses. "I'll marry you Arnold. You're the only one I ever would…"

**You don't have to ask me**

**You know you're all that I live for**

**You know that I'd die just to hold you**

Soft breath, tears, kisses and moonlight. Her breath catches in her throat as her soft blue eyes open. Helga sits up at her desk, blinking in confusion as she looks at her surroundings, her pencil still held loosely in her fingertips, hovering above the paper, marking the place where she left off writing. Tears fill her blue eyes as she looks up at the moon shining through her window. "It was so real this time…" a lone tear traces its path down her cheek, "Oh Arnold." Her head meets the desk again, the wind blowing softly through the window and blowing her blonde pigtails and her pink bow. Below her crossed arms, her tears blur the words on the page. Behind her, the bed remains empty and un-slept in.

**Stay with you **

**Somehow I'll show you**

**That you are my night sky**

"Helga… don't cry baby…" His green eyes open, sleep still filling his green gaze as he looks up through his skylights, the full bright moon shining down upon him. His arms reach out and search the rumpled covers beside him, and when they come up empty, he sits up in bed, his eyes widening as the sleep falls away from his mind. "It was just a dream." He casts a look around his room, and then, slowly he looks up at the moon his lips frowning slightly. "I don't like her." Moments of silence pass as he gazes up at the moon, the determined set to his jaw slowly sliding away from his face, his eyes soften as the image of Helga in his arms, their lips pressing together as she accepts his proposal rising to his mind. With a soft sigh, Arnold falls back on his bed, his green eyes questioning… sad… "Helga."

**I've always been right behind you**

**Now I'll always be right beside you**


End file.
